This invention relates to percussion instruments such as drums or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carrier device for holding a percussion instrument which may be comfortably worn by a marcher.
A variety of percussion musical instrument holders or carriers are known in the prior art. Examples of relevant prior art may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,732, issued Aug. 17, 1976; 3,106,123, issued Oct. 8, 1963; and 3,021,744, issued Feb. 20, 1962. Prior art devices known to applicant typically comprise one or more straps which are buckled over the shoulders of the marcher and which are coupled through various means to the instrument to be played. Usually some form of forwardly projecting structure is provided to maintain the instrument at a predetermined distance in front of the marcher. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,123, rearwardly projecting hook means are shown for engagement over the marcher's shoulders.
Comfort of the holding device is of paramount importance to a marcher. Also, particularly when it is necessary to march in tight formations, it is important that the instrument be maintained in a particular playing position notwithstanding vibrations caused by performer movement. Where prior art instrument carrier devices are loosely fitted to the marcher, the instrument may tend to shift in position and become somewhat difficult to play. On the other hand, where the instrument is rigidly maintained at a particular playing position, the straps or structure associated with the carrier can cause painful discomfort to the marcher. It is thus important to provide in an instrument carrier a device which will maintain the playing instrument in a given playing position while at the same time providing an increased measure of player comfort.